


Inside

by Darkrose517



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Guns, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrose517/pseuds/Darkrose517
Summary: If the confrontation with Void!Stiles, Derek, the Argents, and the Sheriff had gone a little differently.





	Inside

“You gonna handcuff me...sourwolf?”

There is none of the usual joy and amusement in Stiles’ voice as the nickname rolls off of his tongue. None of the thinly veiled fondness, none of the bicking spirit that they both know is just for show. 

The thing in Stiles makes it sound filthy, disgusting, a pathetic endearment that they should be ashamed of.

The thing looks him up and down with eyes too dark to be Stiles’ and Derek feels dirty.

“You know this one’s not as heterosexual as he likes to think he is.”

The Sheriff’s face twitches at that and Derek thinks that he must not have known.

Allison looks just as lost.

Maybe no one knew.

Derek hadn’t even been sure.

He’d thought it was all wishful thinking.

“His body sure does like you.” It says smirking at Derek.

“Enough.” Comes the Sheriff’s voice, small, overcome by the rushing in Derek’s ears.

It’s gaze turns to the Sheriff and it’s smirk widens to a manic grin. It’s still on Stiles’ face when it looks back to him.

“He’s still here you know, just under the surface. Maybe I should show him just how fun it is to play for both teams.”

The threat is clear in his voice and Derek can barely breathe. 

It would take nothing for it to cross the room to Derek. For it to take what it wants, what it says Stiles wants. It would take nothing for it to violate both of them.

Derek could feel bile pressing against the back of his throat. Not again.

Chris also seemed to pick up on the implication of those words.

“That’s enough of that.” He says as he raises his gun.

“Aw, but it would be so much fun.” The Nogitsune turns his mocking eyes to Chris. 

“Your sister sure thought so.”

Both Derek and the both of the Argents noticeably flinch at the mention of Kate.

Chris throws a confused and shockingly concerned look at Derek.

Derek just closes his eyes.

Stiles’ head flicks to the side as if listening.

“Ooo, Little Stiles here doesn’t like the thought of Poor Derek being hurt.” The Nogitsune brings that smirk back to Stiles’ face. “Sadly, I don’t much care for love.”

It lunges at Derek and Chris cocks his gun. The Sheriff is quick to come to Stiles’ defense.

The room is filled with guns and shouting, but all Derek can focus on is that one little word:

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> A scene I couldn't stop thinking about. It's a dark, but revealing moment for Derek. 
> 
> Not Beta'd, so sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.


End file.
